Managing Love
by Lunabeegood
Summary: Many years in the future, Severus and Hermione find themselves both teaching at Hogwarts and, after one night of intoxication, discover they have more in common then they thought. It is a tale of mature love with the complications of family, work, prejudice, and their past woven into the tale. JKR owns them-I just play with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's my new story. It starts on Christmas Eve so I thought it appropriate to post it this season. It features a more mature pairing of Severus and Hermione (she's in her 40's and he's in his 60's). Let me know what you think! I hope to post frequently and have it done by New Year. ** **So, it's a quickie (no pun intended).**

* * *

Hermione walked down the deserted corridor of Hogwarts pulling her robe tightly around her as the wind bled through the large windows.

There were only a handful of students staying over the holidays, as most had gone home to their families. Two students had stayed because they were dating; a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. Three were orphans from the war. And the last two were siblings neglected by their parents who were too busy vacationing in Thailand to bother with their children over the holidays.

Many teachers had, quite unusually, left as well. Minerva was visiting her sister who was ill, Poppy was in Italy, Septima went on holiday with her kids each year, Rolanda was here at the moment but gone for a few days come the morning, Irma rarely stayed over the break, and Fillius was holed up in his rooms with a publisher's preview copy of _A Charming Life. _That left her virtually alone on Christmas Eve. No one had hardly seen Severus since classes were out, and she expected to not see him until they started up again.

No, Hermione Granger, Potions Master, was alone for the holidays. It was, she had to admit, her own fault. Had she spoken up sooner she could have been one of the teacher's who was able to leave. But, indecision had ruled her holiday planning and before she knew it, they were down to a skeleton staff and she couldn't get the time off.

With the kids at Ron's there were few options available to her. Their divorce had gone through just after Hugo came to Hogwarts, and she had accepted her position and started teaching just prior to her 40th birthday. Now, 5 years into her job, she felt like Hogwarts was her home.

The kids still lived in their houses; Rose in Gryffindor and Hugo in Hufflepuff. But they spent many of their evenings in their mother's rooms. Hermione liked it that way. Ron got them for a couple of weeks in the summer and every second holiday, but she got them everyday.

She rounded a corner and bumped squarely into Severus Snape.

"Hermione," he said with a sneer as he looked down at her surprised expression.

"Severus, I haven't seen you around," she said as she righted her robe.

"I've been busy," he said offering no other information.

"I was just going to check on Braidwood and Smithers," she said. "They've been hanging out alone in the Ravenclaw common room until the wee hours and..."

"I flooed Smithers back to Gryffindor a few minutes ago and blocked the transport for the rest of the night," Severus explained as he started to walk past her.

"I didn't know you..."

"I don't take my supervisory duties lightly, Hermione," he said bluntly.

"I...I didn't say you did," she stumbled as she turned to walk with him.

He looked sideways at her, surprised she was walking away with him.

"I hadn't thought of blocking the floo," she admitted as they continued to walk.

"We don't want the pitter patter of little feet now, do we?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Not on my watch, at least."

"True," she said with a nod. "We don't want the Gryffindor fiasco of two years previous."

"That was...unfortunate," Severus said with a slight snicker.

"You enjoyed the fact that it was Gryffindors," she said indignantly.

"No, but it did make it easier," he said, giving away nothing.

"Their parents were livid and I spent many weekends dealing with the drama," Hermione admitted.

"I had heard that too," he snickered. "But the drama was understandable considering the...circumstances."

"Wesley Jiffers was such a prat!" She huffed. "I could have snapped his neck."

"Why, Hermione, no sympathy for the young man who's family now has to support not one, but two illegitimate children from two different witches?"

She looked at his face and caught the faint glimmer of a smile. His humour was sometimes hard to decipher but she was getting better at it.

She finally burst out laughing as they approached her rooms. He joined her in a brief moment of frivolity.

"It was horrible," she admitted through chuckles.

"That it was," he said as he slowed his laughter and started to straighten up.

"But from what I hear the children are lovely; a girl and a boy," she said as her laughter quelled.

"But it was still a disaster that I would like to avoid at any cost," he admitted.

"Even if it means trolling to the Ravenclaw common room on Christmas Eve to kick out a student?" She asked.

"You were doing much the same, if I'm not mistaken," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"True," she admitted.

She looked at him closely for a moment. The bites from the snake on his neck were merely white whispers across his skin; almost like her stretch marks from having two children. He was still a striking man in his mid-sixties and, with the little bit of grey at his temples, the grey goatee he was now sporting, and a little more weight, he looked healthier, happier even.

He cleared his throat and pulled himself from the door frame. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Severus," she said as she was pulled from her reverie.

He started down the hall. She would never be able to say what caused her to act next, but something propelled her to speak again.

"Severus!" She called to him.

He turned to look at her, his face covered in the shadows.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" She asked, feeling her heart beating inside her chest. "It's Christmas Eve and the kids are with Ron and...and I would appreciate the company."

He didn't answer her right away. She couldn't read his expression because of the shadows and shifted her feet, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden.

"I would like that," he said softly, still not moving forward.

She turned and opened the door to her rooms and walked inside. He silently followed her and shut the door with a soft 'click' behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm posting a few to start things off. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

She walked across her living room and turned when she heard the 'click'. Seeing him in her rooms, standing awkwardly by her front door, was slightly surreal. The decorated Christmas tree to his right set off a soft glow causing him to light up in alternating patterns of green and red.

"Ogdens?" She asked. "Spiked egg nog? Tea? Wine?"

"Ogdens would be...nice," Severus said as he looked at the decorations on her tree.

She went about preparing his drink and hers while he perused her rooms. There was a comfortable chesterfield, a couple of cushy chairs, a crackling fire and piles of books strewn everywhere. A pitiful part of the ambiance was a tree with three presents under it that screamed divorcee. If he was to guess, one was from the children, the other from Potter, and the third from Minerva.

"The kids are with Weasley?" Severus asked as he picked up a nearby book and looked through a few pages.

"Yes, Rose and Hugo are with Ron this holiday," she said as she walked away from her kitchenette. "It's his turn to have them this year."

"It must be...hard making all those arrangements," Severus said as he walked toward her and took the drink from her hand. "Thank you."

"I get to see them everyday and he...well, he only gets a few visits, a couple of weeks in the summer, and every second holiday," she mused and she offered him a seat on the couch and folded herself into a chair. "In the end, I really got the better deal."

"So, the Potions Master position wasn't the only enticement?" He asked, interested.

She chuckled. "No, seeing the kids each day and getting paid to do a job I love was enough to make me sign on the dotted line."

"It seems it worked out for everyone then," he said before he took a drink.

"I guess it did," she said as she took a sip of wine.

They sat in silence for several minutes before he broke the silence.

"Rose is quite good at Defence," he said conversationally. "She should apply for the Auror Programme."

"She loves your class," Hermione smiled at him. "She tells me you have them doing more advanced hexes than the curriculum demands."

"They happen to be a good year," he said quietly. "Now the other years I teach...we're just working on the basics as they are truly imbeciles."

She chuckled. "Only my fourth years are actually showing promise. I would have to say that there is very little potions talent around right now."

He nodded in agreement.

"Why did you give it up?" She asked.

He looked contemplatively at his glass and swirled the amber liquid around. "You must realize, that many years of doing the same thing day in and day out causes one to want to seek out some excitement."

"Being a double agent wasn't exciting enough?" She asked with a smirk.

"That was...outside of work." He said before he took a long drink. "But everyday for eight hours I taught the same curriculum, dealt with the same stupid accidents, cleaned up the same disgusting messes."

She nodded in agreement.

"The DA position came up, and I told Minerva she either gave it to me or I walked," Severus said. "I even went as far as to contact some potions distributors who were interested."

"Would you have left?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"If I had to, yes," he said as he looked at the fire. "I needed a change and there comes a point where you have nothing to lose."

"Could you have really left Hogwarts?" She asked interested. "I mean, I've only been here for five years teaching but now...now it just feels like home."

"It is my home," Severus said as he swirled the liquid again. "But other places could be too."

"Have you got a secret family you've been hiding all these years?" She snickered.

"No," he said as he met her eyes. "Some of us have not had the opportunity for a family."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I guess spying doesn't allow for many dates."

"And I didn't meet anyone while a student either," he said eyeing her.

"Not that it's the best route to happiness," she said quietly. "We were young and weren't thinking of the long term, necessarily."

"I must admit you did seem like an...odd pair," he said as he took another drink. "But sometimes out of friendship..."

She nodded and tapped her glass. "It worked for a while...the kids kept us busy...they were a good distraction. And then..."

"Then the house was about to empty out, and you went with them," he said as he met her eyes.

"It wasn't as simple as that, but, yes," she said as she rose to fill her glass. "Another?"

He nodded and walked over to her and placed his glass on the counter next to hers.

"It never is that simple," Severus said as his shoulder brushed hers.

She looked into his eyes and knew he understood. The choice that she made to leave her husband, her friend, was not one that happened lightly but it had to happen. Sometimes there was no other choice.

She filled his glass and handed it to him. Their fingers brushed against each other and he quickly retracted his hand. She turned away to fill her own glass.

"So, tell me about your worst potions accidents," she said as she smiled up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's the last one for today. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Hermione turned her head to the side and winced. She felt like she'd been run over by a Hippogriff. There was a distant yelling coming from somewhere, and she felt like a furnace was blasting against her left side. She then recognized the voices.

"Mom! Mom!" Hugo and Rose yelled. "Wake up mom!"

'The kids are here?' Her mind mused as she started to come back to herself.

"Mom! Come on Mom!" they yelled again.

Hermione swallowed hard, it felt like her mouth was coated in fuzz. She's had way too much to drink with Severus last night and...

Awareness suddenly dawned on her and she reluctantly turned her head to the left. She knew what would be there, there was no mistaking the warmth that was pressed up against her, but she still needed to confirm.

"Mom!" The kids yelled again.

Her eyes fell upon the relaxing face of one sleeping Severus Snape on the pillow next to hers. She closed her eyes briefly, cursing herself.

"Hey mom!" the kids yelled again. "Come on mom, wake up!"

"The kids!" She gasped as she sat up straight and her stomach lurched. She suddenly felt dizzy and sore all over but willed herself to get up and throw on a bathrobe as she exited the room. She walked toward the fireplace and saw their two beautiful faces in her floo.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said as she leaned toward them.

"Took you long enough!" Hugo admonished.

"Sorry," Hermione said as she got a little closer. "I'm not feeling very well."

"Do you have the flu mom? Because I could..." Rose started to offer. Her friend was one of the neglected siblings that was staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. Her father's house with the new baby wasn't nearly as interesting as being with her friend.

"No, no, nothing a little rest and soup can't cure," Hermione started.

"If you're sure..." Rose questioned her.

"Right as rain darling, now was Father Christmas good to everyone?" Hermione asked as she heard a noise that sounded like a groan come from her bedroom.

She listened as her children told her about the wonderful presents they got and thanked her for the ones she'd sent. They talked about Ron and Ingrid's new baby Grace, and about the silly faces she made when she pooped. Hermione found herself half listening to her kids and half listening to the sounds of someone using her loo and pulling on clothes in the other room. She hoped Severus would have enough sense to not come into her living room while she was on the floo with her kids. Part of her thought it might be smart to spell the doorway so he couldn't come in, even if he wanted to.

Last night was a blur that came back to her in a series of scrambled images. She remembered pouring several drinks for them...she remembered thinking that when he laughed he looked quite handsome...she remembered leaning in and kissing him as they both stumbled slightly against a bookcase when he was about to leave...she remembered him undressing her lazily...she remembered that he smelled and tasted like nothing she imagined...she remembered the look of awe and peace on his face as he climaxed above her...

"Oh, crap," she muttered.

"What mom?" Hugo asked.

"Nothing darling, I was just wondering where you were going to put everything when you returned," she said as her stomach lurched again. She felt all colour drain from her body and she started to break out into a cold sweat.

"Dad said we could leave some things here for when we come back," Hugo explained.

"How nice," Hermione said as she wiped her forehead. "I better let you get back to him though. Can I floo you in a few days? On New Years?"

"Yeah, dad and Ingrid are having a bit of a party so we'll be here," Rose grinned. "Even Hugh Longbottom will be here."

Hermione knew of her daughter's crush on the handsome Hugh, a Ravenclaw in her year who happened to be Luna and Neville's son. Neville was the former Herbology professor but left three years ago when Luna had triplets. They were a 'surprise' for the 41 year old mother. The couple seemed to take it in stride but having a father who worked so far away from their place on the coast was not working for them. He got a local job for the Ministry and the family managed much better that way.

"Gotta go mom!" Hugo called. "Love you!"

"Where's he off to?" Hermione asked.

"Some kids from down the road just showed up with their new brooms," Rose explained.

"Oh," Hermione said as she wiped her forehead again. "Have a great holiday sweetie and I'll talk to you in the New Year. You can tell me all about Hugh at the party, okay?"

"Okay mom, love you!" Rose called.

"Love you too honey," Hermione said just before the floo connection ceased.

Hermione's head dropped and she willed her body to stand so she could go somewhere peaceful and vomit.

"I should get going," Severus' thick voice came from behind her.

She paused a moment to compose herself before she turned to look at him. He looked as grey as she felt. There was a fine sheen of sweat across his forehead and he looked like he'd hastily dressed.

"Thank you for waiting until I was done with the children," she said as she slowly stood up from her crouched position in front of the fire.

"Not a problem," he said as he took another step toward the door.

"Severus...I..." she started but then a dizzy spell hit her and she lurched forward. In two strides he was at her side and holding her upright.

"Perhaps you should lie down," he suggested.

"That's what started all this," she said as she wavered.

He shook his head admonishingly and walked her toward her bedroom. "We both made poor decisions last night, brought on by too much alcohol consumption and a lonely holiday."

She allowed herself to be led through the door and toward her bed. He helped her lay down and pulled a cover over her.

"You don't look any better than me," she said as she touched his cheek. "How is it that you can..."

"Twenty more years experience with mornings like this," he said as he walked toward her washroom slowly. She could tell he was still hurting, though obviously not as much as she was. He came back with a waste bucket in one hand and a dripping washcloth in the other. He dropped the bucket next to her and placed the washcloth gently on her forehead.

"Thank you," she said appreciatively.

"I'll send a house elf with a potion from the stores for your headache," he said as he sat down next to her on her bed and looked down at her. "The sooner you vomit, the quicker you will feel better."

"Thank you," she said quietly as she looked up at him, knowing that having vomited was what made him seem better than her.

"We can forget all about last night," he said as he looked at her with affection. "It was a mistake and..."

"It was a mistake, but I don't think it's so forgettable," she admitted.

He looked at her for a long moment.

"Perhaps not," he agreed.

"I think we shouldn't make any rash decisions considering our conditions," she said as she wiped her face with the cold cloth.

"Indeed," he said as he stood up next to her bed.

"Let me take you to dinner in Hogsmeade tomorrow," she said as she patted her face dry with her blanket. "Filius can handle the students on his own for a few hours."

He thought again for a long time. "Agreed, on the condition that it is I who takes you to dinner."

She nodded, knowing that it was an argument she wouldn't win.

"I'll pick you up at six," he said as he turned to leave. "I'll make the arrangements with Fillius when I am...feeling more up to it."

"Thank you again," she said softly as she watched him leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's the start of their date. Thank you to all the people who have started to read this already and post lovely reviews. If you have not read my story _Do You Have the Time?_ please please please do so and review. I just noticed, out of all my stories, it has a pitiful amount of reviews and it was the one story that I actually cried while writing (some parts). Please take a look at it if you have not...**

* * *

Hermione Granger walked in silence next to Severus Snape across the snow-covered lawn of Hogwarts. He had arrived promptly at six looking much better than the previous day.

It had been awkward from the start. They had slept together and now they had to, somehow, deal with it. Like adults, Hermione reminded herself.

She had many questions and things she wished to discuss, but found herself unable to voice them in his formidable presence. She knew he was uncomfortable as well, but he seemed to be less so than she.

'Maybe,' she thought. 'He did this often?'

She stopped walking and grabbed his arm to halt him. He looked at her surprised by the gesture.

"I just need to know that you're free of any type of sexual diseases? I mean I know you are...I'm..." she stammered. "I just need it confirmed."

Severus turned and faced her fully. "You have nothing to worry about. And you? Do I have anything to worry about?"

"Me? Oh," she chuckled at the absurdity of the question; the ludicrousness of which he was unaware. "I've only been with Ron; ever."

"Oh," he said as his eyebrows raised. "But he has re-married, has he not?"

"I haven't...we haven't since the divorce," she said as she lowered her head. "Christmas eve was...well, the first time in a long time. For me."

"Oh," he said more softly.

"I'm sure that makes me laughable," she said quietly. "Or quite pathetic. The forty-five year old that has somehow re-virginized herself by lack of partners."

She heard his feet crunch in the snow as he took a step closer to her and felt his gloved hand under her chin, raising it to look at his face. "It makes you neither."

She swallowed hard and wondered if he was playing at something.

"It has been just shy of three years for myself," he admitted while he watched for her reaction. "So if you are pathetic, then I am equally so. And I refuse to believe that simply because we have not fallen into bed with others, that we are somehow lacking."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile and nodded.

"I haven't visited a 'woman of ill repute' since I was a young Death-Eater." He said as he took his hand away from her chin and looked at the trees behind her. "The few women I have slept with over the years have all been nice, reputable, women."

"Oh," she said softly.

"Now, I have a question for you," he said turning his gaze back to her. "Seeing as you are not sexually active, and we were involved on Christmas Eve, and you are still able to have children, did you...?"

"I took a potion later on Christmas Day once my stomach was settled," she interrupted him.

"Thank you," he said softly. "I was not thinking at the time, and have no memory for performing the contraception charm."

"Severus, I love my children," she said with a smile. "But I have no intention of having any more. Contraception was on my mind too."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Any other pressing questions?"

She thought for a moment.

"Why do you think we did it?" She said as she looked into his eyes. "I mean, there was the holiday loneliness, the inebriation, we are two consenting adults, who, I might add, have not had sex in a long time, we have known each other for ages..."

He shifted his feet and she heard the snow crunch beneath them. He looked beyond her and then his eyes slid back to her face as he protectively crossed his arms over his chest .

"There were all those factors," he said before he cleared his throat. "But you are also an interesting woman. Smart, beautiful, articulate and usually quite sure of yourself."

"So, I'm your type?" She asked, interested and surprised at the same time.

"Except for the age, yes," he said uncomfortably as he shifted before her.

"Older?" She asked.

"Always around my own age," he confirmed.

"Hmmm," she said contemplatively. "Well, if Ron was my type, you certainly aren't him!"

"He wasn't you type," Severus said knowingly. "He was in your life and married to you before you realized that."

"True," she agreed.

"Shall we?" He asked as he offered her his arm.

She looked at him for a moment before accepting it. He had raised a good point, she had never tried to figure out what interested her in a man.

"Thank you," she said as she took him arm.

He nodded a quick acceptance and they started to walk again; much of the initial awkwardness now lost.

"Oh, and thank you for the headache tonic and the soup," she said as they continued on the path. "I couldn't have crawled to my stores if I wanted to yesterday."

"That's what house elves are for," he said and raised a gloved hand to stop her protest. "I don't wish to argue the point."

She sighed.

"Well, I must concede, if it wasn't for them, we both would have been in worse shape today. Do you remember how much we drank?"

"Too much," he said with a chuckle. "Too much by five, I'd estimate."

She laughed at his joke. "What did you tell Fillius?"

"I said were meeting some Order members in Hogsmeade," Severus explained. "The fool was so busy gleefully cross checking the footnotes he didn't notice the lie."

"He works quite hard for that publisher for very little pay," Hermione noted.

"It's a mutually agreeable situation," Severus explained. "He has something to do in his free time, they pay him a pittance and get more thorough work than anyone else can do, and he, the old gossip, gets to see all the latest charms books before anyone else, and brag about that fact to anyone who will listen."

"So it works for him," she said with a smile as she saw the lights to the village up ahead.

"Far be it from me to deny anyone their happiness after the war," Severus said softly.

She nodded in agreement. "So where are we going?"

"Cafe Sur le Mauvais Cote de la Seine," he said as they walked.

"I thought they closed after lunch?" She asked.

"The sisters decided to open for dinners recently," he said.

"Nice choice, I love their artisanal bread," she said with a smile.

"As do I," he agreed. "Their dinner menus is limited, but adequate."

She smiled as they made their way into town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's the date proper. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"And then he burst out laughing. And the juice from it squirted through his nose and mouth and onto her dress!" Hermione said through fits of giggles.

"So Ms. Heatherwood didn't speak with him again, I suppose?" Severus chuckled softly with her.

"No, his romance with Matilda ended that day with her wearing vomit on her bridesmaid dress. And Hugo, won't ever trust Albus again," Hermione laughed as she took another sip of her water. "At least when it comes to food."

"Ah, the things young men do in the name of love...or perhaps lust," Severus mused. "Hugo...he's very quiet in my class; he's fairly good at defense spells and he does all his homework but...he seems like he's not that interested."

"He likes Arithmancy," Hermione admitted. "He does well in all of his classes but doesn't seem to excel at anything in particular."

"Then he's like the majority of children and nothing to worry about," Severus said as he took a drink of his wine.

"I hope...I hope he finds something that captures his interest, but he just seems to be happy doing adequately in everything with little effort," Hermione explained thoughtfully. "Whereas Rose...she excels at your Defense class, she has an O in Potions and most of her other subjects, and just seems to love school. She's interested in so many things, it's hard to keep her tied down."

"She does seem to have a zest for life," Severus smiled at her. "Without that zest impacting on her courses, mind you."

"She does," Hermione said with a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry Severus, I didn't ask you to dinner to talk about my children's schooling."

"No, it's fine it's..." Severus began but was interrupted by the arrival of their food.

"Thank you," they said in unison as their waitress placed the dishes before them with a smile. She and the other waitress had been eyeing the odd couple all evening and both Hermione and Severus had noticed. The women were not people she knew, but it was obvious they knew her dinner companion; probably former students.

"More wine Professor Snape?" The young lady asked with a sly grin.

"No, thank you, I still have half a glass," Severus explained without looking at her.

"Afraid I'll take advantage of you?" Hermione asked with a look of glee on her face. Severus coughed and the waitress blanched, then left the table quickly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked after he swallowed a big gulp of water.

"They've been gossiping about us since we sat down," Hermione said as she nodded toward the two waitresses. "I figured I'd give them something to keep them busy through the main course."

He laughed rather loudly and drew attention to their table causing Hermione to blush. She was struck again by the thought that he was quite handsome. Then his laugh stopped as abruptly as it started and he picked up his knife and fork and started to cut into his lamb.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, both happy with their food.

"How's your rabbit food?" He asked as he eyed her plate.

"It's a salad Severus," she said as she put down her fork. "It has walnuts and beets and blue cheese in it, would you like to try it?"

"Have you turned vegetarian?" He asked bluntly.

"No," she said, slightly peeved.

"Then why do you insist on the sacrifice of eating like one?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I have to watch my waist," she admitted softly. "At a certain age, and after two children, a woman's body doesn't take off weight as easily as it's put on."

"Rubbish," he said simply before he put some more lamb in his mouth.

"Studies have shown that once a woman hits her mid forties..." Hermione began.

"No, I'm not saying the studies are wrong," Severus explained as he cut a delicate morsel of lamb and smeared it around in the juice on his plate. "I'm saying that you have a lovely body, and could actually put on a stone if you so wished, without losing that which is beautiful about you."

She looked at him awestruck for a moment. She didn't know how to respond to what he'd said. Ron had only commented on her body when he wanted sex, and then it was usually a comment about her arse which made her think that it must be rather large and noticeable.

"Eat this," he said as he held his fork across the table, the lamb on the end dripping with juices.

She hesitated a moment, but then leaned forward and took the morsel off his fork and closed her eyes as it hit her palette. It really was delicious and tender.

"Now tell me your rabbit food is better than that," he said in almost a whisper. "You can't eat lamb every night Hermione, but when you have the opportunity, you should."

She opened her eyes as she swallowed the lamb and looked at him strangely.

"But you ordered the damn salad and I won't share anymore of my lamb," he said gruffly as he cut into another piece. "You need to order something better next time."

She was caught by the last two words; 'next time'. It was then that Hermione realized that she was dating Severus Snape, and quite enjoying herself.

"You'll share some more," she said slyly.

"I will, will I?" He asked with an arched eyebrow and intrigue in his voice.

"Yes, or I'll continue to embarrass you in front of the waitresses with sexual innuendo," Hermione stated mischievously.

Severus leaned across the table so only she could hear him.

"Hermione, the fact that those two biddies think I'm one lucky bastard because I get to shag you, only enhances my reputation, it in no way hurts it," he said before he sat back smugly in his chair.

"Touche," she said softly.

They continued to eat while sharing stories about their teaching days with each other, and laughing at some of the more ridiculous circumstances they had found themselves in. Despite his promise, Severus continued to share his lamb, and Hermione chose to make no comment. In the end, he paid the bill and they finished the last of their tea.

"Your coats," the waitress said as she arrived beside their table.

"I'll take them, thank you," Severus said politely as he took the coats from her.

He helped Hermione on with hers and, surprisingly, kissed her softly on the cheek as she did up her collar. She turned immediately to look at his mischievous eyes.

"For them?" She asked as her eyes darted toward the waitresses.

"And for me," he said without meeting her eyes. "I had a lovely night."

She turned and face him fully, tugging on his beard slightly with her fingers, "I did too."

She then kissed him softly on the lips and walked past him toward the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's the latest. Things don't always go smoothly when you are older and more complicated...Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Hermione Granger pulled on a pair of woolly socks and wondered what Severus had meant by his comment to dress warmly when he dropped her off at her door last night. He would arrive any minute and she hoped his plans for her didn't entail trudging through a wooded area to gather ingredients for some obscure potion he wanted her to make. She hoped his plans were more reasonable than that.

The dinner date the night previous had gone surprisingly well, and his kiss at her doorway even better. She was almost temped to invite him in when he broke free and told her he would pick her up at 2pm and to dress warmly. Before she could get out any questions he was gone down her hallway. It seemed he was almost as afraid as she was of where things would lead if he stayed in that hallway.

She spent the better part of the morning cleaning and organizing her classroom cupboards when she realized the time, and darted back to her room to clean up.

It was exhilarating, getting ready for another date with him. It was a feeling Hermione had not experienced before because it always seemed as though Ron was just there. After she returned to Hogwarts to graduate, Ron had not, and she had spent one weekend a month at Grimmauld Place with him and Harry. Then, after graduation, she moved in with them and Ron was just always around.

There weren't any dates, per se, just lots of time spent with groups of friends, really. She had her own room, and they slept in either his or hers each night, but there was no effort to romance her. If she was to be honest, the date with Severus last night may have actually been the first real date she'd been on in her life. One where it was organized, it was just two people, where you dressed up and put on make-up; a date where you got butterflies.

Even after they were married, she was still new in her career at the Ministry and he was busy with the Weasley Joke Shop. Most nights were spent inside or, if they did go out, it was a quick meal on the go. Then kids came along, and it's hard to feel sexy and romantic as you are dealing with a child with diarrhoea. Sex had become perfunctory, and most times he was done before she was satisfied. She learned to live with disappointment.

And then, one June day while she was perusing some robe catalogues in preparation for Hugo's departure for Hogwarts, she had an anxiety attack.

Her heart raced, she gasped for breath and felt dizzy all at once. She knew, after she had calmed down that the thought of being alone with Ron was too much to bear. She loved him, but not romantically anymore; not for a long time. and she sensed he felt the same for her. She felt a gaping hole in her life that she needed to fill and knew that it couldn't be done with Ron. They had always fought, but without the kids around they would make each other miserable.

Ron didn't take the news well; no Weasley had ever divorced before. She then asked if they should make each other miserable for the sake of tradition. And he lost it. She searched for jobs that held more interest within the Ministry and, when one at Hogwarts came up, she jumped at the opportunity and applied. And, in September, she placed her kids on the train to Hogwarts and then promptly apparated to Hogsmeade to start the school year herself.

She heard a quick knock on her door and rose to open it and greet Severus.

"Have I dressed warm enough?" She asked as she walked further into the room inviting him.

"It depends on how many layers you have under those pants," he said as he assessed her clothing. "And what coat you intend to wear."

"Two layers under the pants and my wool pea coat," she said as she gestured to a coat thrown across a chair.

"You should be fine," he said in all seriousness.

"Fine for what?" she asked as she grabbed her coat and put it on. "You didn't say last night."

"No, I did not," he smirked.

"What is the plan?" She asked as she pulled on her gloves.

"We are going skating on the lake," he said as he picked up her hat and plunked it on her head.

"Skating? Severus I'm horrible at it," she whined. "Ron used to skate circles around me with the kids while I shuffled along the side trying not to break my neck."

"Then all the more reason to practice," he said as he walked toward her door gesturing for her to lead the way.

"I...I haven't been on skates in 10 years," she said in protest.

"You'll be fine," he said with confidence.

"I'm going to break a leg," she said as she shook her head.

"I won't allow it," he said with a smirk.

"I might take you down with me," she said as she walked past him.

"Then I shall enjoy the fall," he said as he followed her outside.

She hadn't been exaggerating when she said she was a horrible skater. She truly was. She clung to Severus like her life depended on it, and they fell several times but managed to not break any limbs. As they were attempting another trip to the middle of the lake Severus tried to distract her.

"Why didn't you apprentice with me?" He asked. "You went with Pepperidge, from Oxford, correct?"

"My first year of apprenticeship coincided with you first year back teaching at Hogwarts," she explained. "I truly thought you'd turn me down with all the work you had to do, being away for over a year."

"I may have," he admitted. "It was a long time to be away, and the extra responsibility of an apprentice..."

"See?" She said as she lurched forward slightly.

"But it would have nice to have been asked," Severus said as he held her upright.

"True," she agreed.

"It's been over two decades since the war ended," she started. "Why didn't you ever settle down with any of those 'nice reputable ladies' you have slept with?"

He chuckled at her emphasis on the word 'nice'.

"Hermione, you probably know better than I, that sleeping with someone, being in a relationship with someone, and being married to someone are very different entities."

"How do you mean?" She asked, interested as they continued to skate.

"I can enjoy a woman's company and sleep with her, but not have to continue a daily relationship with her, go on dates, and make decisions together."

"So you want it easy?" She asked, slightly perturbed.

"I didn't say that. Now, let me finish." He admonished her as they turned around and headed back toward the edge of the lake. "As, I was saying, sleeping with someone is the easiest type of relationship. If you choose to be involved beyond that, it gets complicated. And, if you choose to marry, it gets infinitely more complicated. Let's just say that none of the nice women I have been involved with over the years, have ever made me want to complicate my life."

"So they were good to shag but nothing more?" She asked, slightly indignant.

"Those women and I were looking for the same thing," he said assuredly. "There were no broken hearts on either side, Hermione."

"So you say," she said softly.

"So I know," he said conclusively.

They skated in silence for a long time before she cleared her throat.

"So, that's your excuse for not being in a relationship? No one you fancied enough?" She asked as they approached the rocky edge. "Maybe I did do it right with Ron, after all."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked surprised as he helped her sit on the edge.

"I mean, at least with him it was straight forward. He loved me, he wanted to sleep with me, he wanted to marry me, he wanted to have children with me. There weren't degrees to our relationship. I don't think he ever looked at it as a complication."

Severus closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest. "I have not explained myself well."

"No, possibly too well," she said as she started to unlace her skates. "You would like me to be a nice, reputable woman. Would you not?"

He looked up at her confused, his forehead wrinkled and his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Someone you shag without complicating your life?" She asked as she ripped the laces out of the skate boot and then, remembering she didn't need to, transfigured her skates into her boots.

"Hermione you have completely misunderstood me," Severus began as he pulled out his wand and transfigured his own skates back to boots. Then he mumbled, "or maybe I've just been a complete idiot."

"I have to go," she said as she stood up on the ledge of the wall.

"Allow me to walk you..." Severus began.

"No, I'm fine, really," she said sharply. "Thank you for the skate, Severus."

She left quickly and, instead of heading to the castle, dropped by Hagrid's re-built hut to check on Fang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Here's the latest one. Expect another before Christmas-sorry for the delay on this one. Let me know what you think! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!**

* * *

It had been 3 days since the skating argument and neither Severus nor Hermione had contacted the other. She, because she was not interested in a mere sexual escapade. He, because he wasn't sure how much he wanted to reveal about himself.

Hermione had spent her days re-reading her favourite novels: Jane Eyre, A Passage to India and The English Patient while trying, steadfastly, to not think about Severus Snape. She had come to realize how truly naive she was. Ron had been her only relationship; she was not adept at understanding the inner workings of dating and sexual congress. Severus Snape, obviously, had more experience navigating these waters and had caught her off guard.

Severus had spent his days trying to think of all the other women he could be involved with that would not complicate his life. Hermione was a former student, a divorcee, had children in his classes, and was a fellow staff member. Perhaps he was wrong to try and venture into a relationship. For his entire life sexual escapades had never been anything more-it had worked so far, why was he tampering with it? He knew why, in his heart he truly did, which was why on the day before New Years he decided to seek her out.

Severus Snape stalked into the library, his gaze intent on Hermione who sat behind the librarian's desk reading a book.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he said when he arrived on the opposite side of her desk.

She looked up, startled to see him. Her face reddened and she looked over his shoulder at the two students studying at a nearby table.

"I told the students I would open the library for them to study a few nights over the holidays," she said as she looked back to him. "Tonight was one of the evenings I posted. It's open until 10."

"Oh," he said, feeling foolish he, as Deputy Headmaster, had missed a posting.

"I've...uh...thought about the arrangement you wish to have," she said watching her words as she noticed Hitchins look in their direction. "And I am not interested in that sort of thing."

"What the devil are you talking about?" He asked, incensed.

Hermione nodded her head toward the students who were now both looking at them and walked toward Madam Pince's private office, he followed, intent on finding out what was going on. Unfortunately, the office was enclosed in glass so the students would still be able to see them but they wouldn't be able to hear. She also cast a muffilato spell, just in case.

"I have no desire to become part of a list of nice respectable women you shag," she said softly as she eyed the students behind him.

"I don't...Hermione, you have it all wrong," he stammered.

She looked at him surprised. Severus Snape appeared both uncomfortable and flustered; something that was a rarity.

"I danced with you at the Yule Ball before the holiday," he said as he shifted his stance.

"Yes, I'm sure you danced with many of the profess..."

"No, just you," he said as he looked at her, seriously.

"And, what's that supposed to mean Severus? I don't know the code," she said impatiently as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I haven't ever danced with another teacher at the Yule Ball...until you," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"So, you fancied me?" She asked as she shifted her feet. She wasn't sure where this conversation was headed.

He ignored her question and moved on.

"I arranged for us to have Hogsmeade duty together back in October," he said as he started to pace in front of her. His head snapped toward the students regarding them and then immediately looked down at their books.

She looked at him strangely. "Hugo was sick that weekend and I switched with Septima."

"Yes," he said. "She enjoyed showing me all of her family's summer vacation photos from a Nudist Resort they all went to in the Canary islands."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione giggled as she covered her mouth to quell her laughter.

"I helped you dispose of your poisonous potions in the summer," he went on to explain.

"Yes, it was an entire day's work and you asked if I wanted to eat lunch in the lab together. But I insisted we go to the Great Hall because I hadn't seen anyone in weeks," Hermione said; realization dawning on her.

"Yes," he said as he stopped and leaned against a desk across the room and looked at her.

"And in the Spring, when you asked if I was going to the Beltane festival in Hogsmeade..."

"You replied that you were meeting some friends at it," he finished for her; his eyes never leaving hers.

"Severus, have you been pursuing me so subtly that I haven't noticed?" She asked with a slight grin on her face.

"I had no intention of sleeping with you on Christmas Eve," he blurted out suddenly.

"No, I don't doubt that you wouldn't work up the nerve to ask me out proper until this spring, if I think about your schedule of subtlety," she chuckled softly.

"I can see that this is going..." he pulled himself away from the desk and took a step toward the door.

"No," she said halting his pace.

"I'm not laughing at you Severus," she said calmly. "Just the idiocy of the circumstance. You have been pursuing me without my knowledge, and we accidentally sleep together changing things completely, and I get the notion that you just want someone to shag..."

"That's not what I want at all," he said softly, his back still turned to her.

"I can see that now," she said as she walked toward his back. "I'm sorry I haven't noticed."

"Hermione, even I knew I was being too obtuse, but I just couldn't bring myself to..."

He was interrupted by a pouf of smoke as Madam Pince's office filled with smoke.

"Hermione?" He asked as he turned to where she should be.

He heard the office door lock into place and then her lips were on him, kissing him passionately in the smoke. He returned her passion, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. He cast another smoke spell in the room to prolong the cover. He could distantly hear students pounding on the door calling both their names.

Hermione broke the kiss and cast another smoke spell and took away the muffilato.

"We're okay!" Hermione yelled at the door. "Professor Snape and I are just exercising a demon from one of the restricted books. Just go about your studying!"

He heard the students mumble and walk away. He also heard her cast another smoke spell.

"I'm sorry I misunderstood Severus," she said before she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I have such a horrible way of explaining things," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Can we start anew?"

"I'd prefer not to," she said as she pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, surprised.

"If we start fresh than all that has happened is erased," she explained with a smile. "I have no intention of going back to the start. I intend to shag you senseless after we leave here tonight."

He grinned back at her and stepped away from her and walked toward the door clearing the smoke spell as he did. Opening the door, he approached the studying students and told them the library was now closing and he would supervise an hour tomorrow afternoon to make up for their loss of time this evening. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she saw the students quickly shuffle out of the room with their hastily packed bags over their shoulders.

"Not so subtle now, are you?" She asked as she flicked the lights off and walked toward the exit as well.

"I am only subtle when I am unsure of the other's intention, but when I know..."

"You take charge," she finished for him as they warded the door.

"Precisely," he said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Yay! Two posts in one day! If you have not read the last one, go back and read it first or this one will NOT make sense. Please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

Making love to Severus the second time had been a very different experience from the first. She remembered aspects of their first time-it was clumsy and somewhat lazy as if at any moment one of them may nod off. It was the alcohol.

The second time was passionate. As soon as they walked into his rooms he had her up against a wall kissing her intensely. She felt his hard body press against hers as her hands wandered through his hair and down to his chest. He moved his attention to her neck and kissed down it and along her collarbone pulling her hips towards him as he did and she found herself feverishly unbuttoning his frock coat as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She couldn't concentrate to cast a spell to undo the buttons as her mind had completely gone to mush.

She felt his hand slide up her torso and pull her blouse from her pants then push it up her torso until he was touching between her shoulder blades and massaging her skin as he kissed her. Finally undoing his last button, she attempted to back him away from the wall and toward his bedroom by pushing her body forcefully against his. He finally realized her intent and walked backwards with her towards his bedroom, their kissing never letting up.

Once inside his bedroom he quickly divested her of her blouse and bra then she pulled off his tunic and tossed it to the floor. His hands went to her breasts and he luxuriated in the feel of them beneath his palms. She allowed her head to drop back and she looked up at the ceiling as he took a pert nipple into his mouth.

"Oh god," she moaned as his warm breath blew across the wet flesh before sucking it inside again.

He continued his assault on her breasts for quite some time as her hands lazily worked at the belt and snaps on his pants. She found herself quite distracted at times and unable to continue her pursuit of releasing him of his pants. Then, he finally let up from her breasts and went back to kissing her lips as he backed toward his bed and turned them around until the back of her knees hit the mattress. She collapsed backwards onto the bed in a fit of giggles and looked up wantonly at him as he undid her trousers and pulled them from her body and then took off his own. He climbed onto the bed next to her and started his slow assault on her body by placing hands, fingers, tongue and kisses at tender junctures causing her to spasm below him.

She came from the use of his expert hands and mouth and felt a second orgasm starting to build as he placed himself above her and entered her in one swift movement. He rocked above her slowly, his eyes never leaving her, and she enchanted the contraception charm as she felt the intensity of their lovemaking building. She raised her head and sucked gently, then more intensely, on his nipples as he growled above her and continued to move inside her. She cupped his ass with her hands and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him more roughly against her. He responded to her demands and began to pound more vigorously into her as she cried louder and louder.

Then, when he swirled his hips around her as he pushed deeply inside, she felt herself explode. Her walls palpitated around him and he let go, finally coming inside her as she grabbed at the flesh on his shoulders and shuddered below him. His face contorted slightly above her and then was filled with a look of utter contentment. She smiled up at him when her breathing regulated itself again and she let go of his shoulders and he hastily collapsed onto the bed next to her and listened to the pounding of his own heart.

She rolled to look at him and carefully wiped some hair from his forehead.

"That was the most amazing sexual experience I have ever had," she said honestly as she looked into his exhausted eyes.

He smiled at her words and, placing an arm around her back, pulled her toward him until her head was resting on his chest. He was still trying to regulate his breathing and he couldn't talk for several minutes so they just lay there entwined in each others bodies as a fur throw flew over from a nearby chair and covered them against the chill of the dungeons.

"You are amazing," he said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I think that went better than last time," she said as she played with his chest hairs.

"That was an awful first impression," he said with a deep chuckle. "I think we both fell asleep mid-coitus"

"Possibly," she said with a snicker. "Although I know from my bath that morning that the act was complete."

"Good for us," he said softly with a snicker. "At least we finished what we started before going into a drunken stupor."

"True," she said softly as she placed a warm hand across his chest.

They lay in silence for quite some time and Severus thought she may have fallen asleep until she spoke up again.

"How are we going to manage a relationship?" She asked quietly.

"There's nothing in school policy that says two unmarried adult teachers cannot..."

"I have read Hogwarts: A History," she said as she slapped his chest gently. "I mean, do you want to keep this quiet for a while? I have my kids to consider..."

"What do you think?" He asked as he fingered a lock of her hair.

"Well, Ron is re-married and they have a new baby so I suppose the children are not harboring hopes we'll get back together..."

"No, probably not." He agreed. "But I am a teacher at this school and if the news doesn't go over well...Hugo still has a few years to go and Rose until summer term."

"They like you though, at least as their teacher," She said as she looked up at his face. "You have relaxed a lot in the classroom since I was a student."

He thought about what she said for a moment. "I guess I have mellowed with age. But liking me in the classroom and liking me as part of their mother's life, are two separate things."

"True," she said thoughtfully. "But I can't lie to my kids, and if we're going to actually pursue this, I think we need to give it a full try. They don't need to know straight away...but soon."

"Agreed," he said as he combed through her hair.

"I'll talk with them together in a few weeks," she said with determination. "That way there is no mis-communication. Maybe we can all go into Hogsmeade for dinner one night and they can get to know you?"

"Let me know when and I'll make a reservation at the Fiddlehead, it's probably got a better menu for teenagers."

"And maybe you can spend some time in my quarters with us eventually, so they get used to you," she said as she kissed his chest.

"Whatever you would like, my dear," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Anything else?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head in the negative.

"Stay the night?" He asked.

She nodded in the affirmative and nuzzled into his chest.

"Nox!" He called and all the lights went out. He burrowed closer to her and fell asleep with her in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: I want to thank all my lovely reviewers and wish them a VERY Merry Christmas! I actually put some notes at the end this time bc I didn't want to give anything away. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Hermione looked at her robes and wondered if it might be better to just wear a dress. New Year's Eve had come and gone. The children reported that the party at their father's had been fun through a floo call late the next day. Severus had stayed in Hermione's bed and out of the way, while she had her time with her kids. They had not spent all their time in bed, but, over the last week of their holiday they had always ended up there one way or another. Sometimes just to sleep together. That being said, Hermione was the most sexually satisfied she had ever been in her life and she felt as if she were almost glowing.

It was the last night before the children arrived back and Minerva had insisted on a small celebration. Her sister's tests had come back negative and she wished to enjoy an evening with her colleagues. So Hermione, Severus, the other staff and any lingering spouses were invited to spend the evening with the Headmistress. It would be a fun night and give Hermione an opportunity to catch up with the others.

Over the last few days Hermione had been preoccupied by two things: Severus and telling her children about Severus. She had tried to mark, attempted to organize her book collection, and spent a lot of time with Severus. He was a magnet and she a filament that needed to be with him. Never, in her lifetime, had she expected to be in a relationship with this man, but here she was, and happy for it too. Part of her worried also about the impact this would have on her friendship with the others. Ron had never liked Severus, Harry and Severus had an uneasy and distant relationship, and Ginny was still a little scared of him.

Hermione and Severus had spent a lot of time walking the grounds, talking, eating, and generally getting acquainted with each other. She had to admit the more time she spent with him, the more she grew to like. He was an accomplished piano player and could talk about almost any subject; muggle or wizarding. Had spent some holidays in Jordan, Russia and India studying their architecture. Places she had always longed to travel to. He gave her a very detailed description of the sunset across the desert as they sat one night on the couch in front of the fire and it was almost as if she could see it herself. He told her that if she wanted, they could take the children there at Easter break.

She, in turn, told him about her marriage to Ron, the messy divorce, and Ron's re-marriage one year later to a witch only in her mid-twenties. When Severus pointed out that he couldn't criticize as he was currently involved with a witch 20 years his junior she relented that it wasn't her age that bothered Hermione but the fact that Ron needed someone that young and inexperienced, just like she had once been, to make a relationship work.

_"Why do you say that?" He had asked one night as he drew lazy circles on her shoulder._

_"He acts like a child most of the time," she had explained. "He wanted to be with friends more than alone, he does nothing around the house, he is very selfish in bed... he has just never grown up. He needs a young woman who'll see these things as places she can improve him, except, nothing will ever change."_

_"Then, I guess that's her job to find out," Severus said softly._

_"Just as it was mine," she said sadly._

_"You know Hermione, you did gain a lot from marrying him," Severus explained as he sat up more fully and looked at her. "You had the experience of that sort of commitment, you have two great children, you had a home and friends and celebrations as a family for many many years...some people haven't had any of that."_

_"Are you talking about yourself?" She asked as she moved to be closer to him._

_"I'm just saying that given our two roads...yours is actually the one, despite Ron being a prat, that gave you more."_

_She nodded her head in agreement._

_"And, had he not been a prat, you wouldn't be here with me now, so, at least in my mind, it all worked out," he smiled at her._

_She smiled back and kissed his cheek._

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by a house elf apparating into her quarters.

"Ms. Granger, Headmistress McGonagall is wondering where you are? All the other guests have arrived." He said

"I'll be right there," Hermione said as she reached into her wardrobe, grabbed a dress, and started to put it on.

When she arrived everyone was listening to Septima's husband Bertram talk about their trip to Grenada. Thankfully, it wasn't to a Nudist Resort.

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione apologized as she hugged Minerva. "Glad to hear about your sister. She's feeling better?"

"She is. We are both very happy about her results," Minerva smiled back at her. "Worth celebrating I say. Severus pour Ms. Granger a drink would you?"

Severus rose from his seat and walked toward her. Bertram went back to his story.

"Wine?" He asked her softly.

"Small glass," she said with a smile.

They had decided not to share their relationship with anyone until her children knew, so tonight would be an exercise in withholding.

"Have you ever been to the Caribbean Ms. Granger?" Bertram asked.

"Yes, when I was small my parents took me to the Bahamas," Hermione said as she took a seat. "I take it the weather agreed with you?"

"Simply lovely," Septima beamed. "Although Kelvin's new girlfriend got quite a nasty burn."

"Served her right wearing that thong thingy and not casting a screen on herself," Bertram winced. "Couldn't sit the rest of the week, had to lean against everything."

The crowd burst out laughing at the poor girl's misfortune as Severus handed Hermione her drink. She thanked him with a smile.

"So, what have you been doing to keep busy this break without your children about Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, some marking and organizing, not much really," Hermione said as she lifted her glass to her lips.

"You and Severus gave the exact same answer," Filius noted with a curious look. "I haven't seen hide nor hair of either of them except when Severus told me you were going to that Order gathering in Hogsmeade."

"What Order gathering?" Minerva asked, confused.

"Just...just a small one," Hermione said quickly. "Not many people could make it with the holiday and all."

"No one told me," Minerva said, perturbed.

"Everyone knew you were visiting Georgina so, they probably didn't bother," Hermione said.

"Oh, that explains it," Minerva said as she watched Severus take his seat. "You seemed to enjoy the ball, Severus, danced if I recall?"

"I was trying to be jovial, as you requested Headmistress," he said as he looked at her squarely.

"Ah, yes, I did request that, didn't I?" She said with a smile.

"We have some pictures from the trip," Septima said as she pulled out an album. "Pay no attention to the dirty look Kelvin's girlfriend is always giving me. The girl can't take a joke!"

They looked at Septima's pictures for quite some time, ate some finger food, and had a rousing game of Fog Scenes. As midnight approached Hermione wanted more and more to leave the group and be alone with Severus. Minerva was getting quite intoxicated and Septima's husband kept describing the girlfriend's thong in detail. Hagrid had left by eleven saying that Fang needed his company and Fillius was bragging about _A Charmed Life_ and telling everyone about all the errors he found. Severus just looked bored with them all as he sat in his chair and drank Scotch.

"I'm sorry I should go," Hermione said as she rose from her seat. "I am afraid I have had a long day moving boxes in my classroom and I just can't seem to stay awake any longer."

"It's our last night before the students," Minerva said as she looked at a clock. "Surely you can manage a little more time being the youngest in the room."

Hermione hugged the Headmistress and nodded to the rest of the guests.

"Safe trip home Bertram. See everyone at the meeting in the morning," she said as she turned to go.

She walked toward her rooms wondering how Severus was going to get away, or if he was even going to try. He had spent so much time with her this last week, she wondered if he may just go back to his own rooms and take a break from her. Maybe it was for the best. With her children back and the students around, they would be seeing less of each other anyways.

At ten minutes past midnight, Severus looked at a coin in his hand and said "damn!" quite loudly.

"What is it Severus?" Minerva asked.

"That damn Gryffindor girl has breached the shield I set up on the Ravenclaw Common Room," Severus explained. "I'm going to have to go and kick her out before she lands in her boyfriend's bed."

"Have they not been behaving?" Minerva asked.

"They have only behaved because Professor Granger and I have kept them under constant vigilance," he said as he eyed Fillius, who probably hadn't been to his own Common Room more than once over the break.

"Well, if you must go," Minerva said as she walked him to the door.

"Thank you for the lovely party, Minerva," he said as he gave her a stiff hug.

"And to you too Severus," she said as she embraced him in a motherly fashion. "Tell Hermione I'd like her to bring her course notes to the meeting with the curriculum changes she proposed."

"Pardon?" He asked surprised as he pulled back.

"Patrice told me about your dinner in Hogsmeade with Hermione when I dropped in for a croissant on my way home," Minerva said with a smile.

Severus raised his eyebrows at her. The jig was up.

"I'm glad you are happy Severus, as is she, I can tell," she said as she patted his shoulder. "But you may want to alert her children before you go kissing in public and flirting in front of wait staff. You two are the talk of Hogsmeade right now. Both Patrice and Celeste were falling all over themselves to tell me the details."

"How long do we have?" He asked, seriously.

"She'll need to tell them when they return, lest they hear something on the train," Minerva said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Thank you," Severus said before he bowed and left.

When he got to Hermione's quarters she pulled him inside and kissed him soundly on the lips before he could tell her the news.

"I'm so glad you came," she said with a huge smile across her face.

Severus smiled back at her. "You may want to sit down before we talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?" She asked, confused.

"Minerva knows," Severus said. "Half of Hogsmeade's talking about us and you need to tell your children when they return so other students don't tell them first."

"Shit!" She said as she felt for a chair behind her.

"I know," he said as he sat down on another. "Apparently there is nothing else newsworthy right now."

"I'm a complete idiot thinking I could...in public...knowing who you are..." she mumbled to herself.

"We are both guilty of being idiots," he said as he placed a hand on her knee.

"I'll go and tell the kids tomorrow before the train," she said as she shook her head in the affirmative. "But what if someone says something tonight? "

"What are the chances?" Severus asked, hopefully.

"Good point," she noted.

"Go first thing in the morning and all will be well until then," he said as he took her hand and helped her rise from her seat. "Get some rest and leave early tomorrow. If you miss the staff meeting, I will make your excuses."

He walked her to her room and was about to leave when she grabbed his hand and halted his movement. "Stay with me?"

He thought for a moment and then, noting the lost look on her face made his decision.

"Only to sleep," he said.

"Only to sleep," she agreed.

She changed into a nightgown and crawled under her covers as Severus stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her.

"It'll be alright," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "You'll be the one to tell them."

She didn't respond and eventually fell asleep wrapped around him.

* * *

Two hours later she was woken by Severus shaking her shoulder.

"The floo!" He whispered as he rose from her bed with his wand drawn. "Someone has come through!"

He was about to confront the person in the living room when he heard Rose's voice. "Mom?"

"Shit!" He swore as he backed against the wall and Hermione leaped from the bed and bounded into the living room.

"Rose?!" She called to her daughter.

"Oh mom!" Rose cried as she launched herself at her mother.

"What...what happened?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Hugh Longbottom was all over Zelda Burke!" She cried as fat tears burst from her eyes. "We were having a last night of holiday party and...and...!"

"Oh, sweetie," Hermione said as she comforted her daughter.

"Ingrid helped me pick a special outfit and do my hair and...and he didn't even notice me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry darling," Hermione said, glad it wasn't something more serious. "Let me make us some tea and you can tell me all about it."

Rose nodded and Hermione went to her kitchenette to grab mugs. When she turned back she caught a glimpse of Rose walking into her bedroom.

"Rose!" She called after the girl as she dropped the mugs and raced after her.

"What?" Rose asked as she stood in the middle of the room. Severus was nowhere to be seen and Hermione covertly tried looking around the room as she spoke. There was no exit from the bedroom and no floo he could have went through.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted help with anything, that's all," Hermione said as she walked into the washroom and noted that he wasn't there either.

"I'm fine mom, I just need to get a tissue," Rose said as she grabbed a nearby box.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said with a smile.

"You're acting strange," Rose said as she looked at her mom.

"It's just being woken up in the middle of a deep sleep and..."

"I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have..."

"Of course you should have, that's what mother's are for," Hermione said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Run up to your room and grab a pair of pajamas. I'll floo your dad so he doesn't worry. Then we'll have some tea and talk, ok?"

"Okay," Rose smiled at her. She walked across the living room and was out the door to get to her room.

Hermione ran to her bedroom and called to him "Severus? Severus?!"

Suddenly a wardrobe door opened and Severus appeared in his boxers with his pants, shirt, frock coat and robe in hand, looking humiliated.

"I feel like a bloody teenager hiding from your parents," he said when he saw her snicker. He shoved his feet in his pants and she helped him on with his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she continued to snicker.

"You are telling them both tomorrow, yes?" He asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"Yes," she said as she kissed his lips. "I'll tell you how it goes."

"Thank you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Now you must go before she comes back," Hermione said as she started to usher him out of her bedroom.

"Tell Rose that Hugh's lack of interest in her has nothing to do with her," he said as he walked from her bedroom and across the living room with his robe draped over his arm. "He's been crazy about Zelda since the first day of school and won't ever give up pursuing her, even if there are better girls he should be with. She would be smarter to look at Martin Payne, he is a nice lad and he has taken many a hex in my class because he was too busy watching her."

"Martin, really? I've never noticed," Hermione said as she walked him to the door.

"He's subtle," Severus said as he kissed her nose.

"Takes one to know one?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Mom?" Rose asked from across the room.

Both Hermione and Severus turned to look at Rose gaping at them from the kitchenette entrance as she held a kettle in her hand.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: I know that (technically) you can't get into Hogwarts by floo, but I'm going to assume that with the war over, some of the security features at Hogwarts have been relaxed and that professors are allowed the priviledge of their quarters being open to the floo network. At least for the purposes of this story. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to post once more before the holiday. Enjoy the day! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the second one today so read the last chapter if you have not already. I have the entire story written, it's just a matter of editing time, but I intend to get the entire thing up before New Years. It's a short fic compared to the rest of mine-so don't expect their entire life in this story-it's more of a snapshot of time. I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas everyone! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Ho Ho Ho! **

* * *

"Rose, what...what are you doing here?" Hermione asked her daughter as her heart raced at being caught.

"I got down the hall and remembered I kept a pair of pjs here," Rose said, on auto pilot. "I thought you were in the loo when I came back so I..."

She gestured toward the kettle she was holding.

"Why's Professor Snape leaving your room at two in the morning?" she asked.

"He...uh..." Hermione stammered as she looked between an ashen Severus and her daughter. This was not the way she wanted to break the news to her.

"He was sleeping here, wasn't he?" Rose asked as she put the kettle down on a nearby table and sat heavily in a chair.

"No, yes...well...tonight..." Hermione continued to stammer as her feet were rooted to the ground, unable to move.

"Your mother and I are seeing one another," Severus said as he walked past Hermione and toward Rose. "She was going to your father's tomorrow to tell you and your brother before you returned to school."

"I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't know you'd..." Hermione started as she took a step to stand next to Severus. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"So you shag each other? How long has this been going on?" Rose asked, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I care for your mother a great deal," Severus said as he sighed and dropped his frock coat on the couch then sat on a chair near Rose.

"How long have you not told us?" Rose asked Hermione, her voice cracking with hurt. "Has this been going on for...?"

"It's only been a couple of weeks Rose," Hermione said as she sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of her daughter. "We've known each other forever, been friends for years, but we weren't romantically involved until just before Christmas."

"Since Christmas?" Rose asked as she looked from her mother to Professor Snape and they both confirmed it with a nod.

"I care for Severus very much," Hermione said as she touched her daughter's knee. "He makes me quite happy."

"How did this happen?" Rose asked them.

"I asked Severus over for a drink and we talked most of the night," Hermione explained, as she glossed over the finer details of drunkenness and sex.

"We hadn't spent that much time alone in a while, just talking," Severus continued. "Usually there are other teachers about, meetings and the like. And your mother and I found ourselves quite taken with each other. We have a lot in common."

"We've spent a lot of time together since, with you guys at dad's, and the castle empty, we've really got to know each other quite well," Hermione explained.

"And he's been here every night?" Rose asked, her face coloring.

"No!" Hermione and Severus said in unison.

"Sweetie it's not about sex, do you get that?" Hermione asked her daughter as Severus shifted in his chair. "It's about feeling special and taken care of and..."

"I just like being around your mother," Severus explained with a smirk. "She's an interesting witch."

"But you were here tonight," Rose said looking at Severus for the first time; showing her Gryffindor bravery.

"Yes," he nodded. "Your mother was worried about telling you in the morning; what your reaction may be. She asked me to stay, and we just slept. Nothing more."

A look of confusion crossed Rose's face. An eighteen year old girl with raging hormones had trouble understanding sleeping with someone and actually just sleeping.

"So, you haven't...?" She asked her mother, her face going even brighter red.

"Oh, uh...yes, we have," Hermione said as she looked toward Severus who was again shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh!" Rose said, understanding now dawning on her. Her cheeks grew more red and her hands were suddenly quite interesting.

The three of them sat in awkward silence for quite some time.

"Do you have any more questions for us, Rose?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence after several minutes.

Rose looked from Severus to her mother and swallowed hard. "So this relationship, is it something all the other students and professors are going to know about?"

"Eventually, yes," Severus said calmly.

"Eventually?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to tell you and Hugo first," Hermione explained. "Then we'll let the other professors know, and I'm sure the students will eventually pick up on it."

"What's going to change?" Rose asked, obviously vulnerable.

"I hope to get to know you and your brother, outside of class, better," Severus started.

"Severus will be around here more," Hermione explained. "And I might be spending some time working in his rooms some evenings."

"Professor Snape, what will happen in the DA?" Rose asked, her concern turning to school.

"Nothing different," he said as he smiled at her. "You will continue to be one of my best students, and I'll continue to challenge you in the classroom. No favoritism."

"Good," Rose smiled back.

"But, you may call me Severus, outside of the classroom if you wish," he said.

"That might take a while," Rose admitted nervously.

"Whatever you choose," Severus said with a grin.

"Sweetie, it's sort of like dad and Ingrid," Hermione began. "Things changed, but now you love Ingrid and there's little baby Grace and..."

"Are you two going to have a baby?" Rose asked startled, realization hitting her.

"No!" Severus and Hermione said adamantly.

"I love you and Hugo very much, but I don't wish to have more children," Hermione said as she looked at her daughter seriously.

"And I am too old for diapers," Severus said with a smirk. "But teenagers sound just about right to me."

Rose smiled at him, appreciating the comment.

"Will you come with me to tell Hugo tomorrow?" Hermione asked Rose.

Rose nodded in the affirmative.

"I better leave you two," Severus said as he rose from his chair. "I'm glad you know about us Rose, but it's unfortunate how you found out. For that, I am sorry."

She nodded her head in acceptance of his apology.

"Let me know how it goes with Hugo?" Severus asked Hermione.

"I will," she said as she stood and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Severus."

Rose watched the tender exchange and couldn't help but feel happy for her mother; despite the circumstance they found themselves in tonight.

Severus walked across the room toward Hermione's door and just as he was about to turn the handle Rose called to him.

"Professor Snape!" she called.

"Yes, Rose?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"Did you mean what you said about Martin?"

Severus smiled; he liked the normality of a teenager's preoccupation with themself even after the events of the night. "You should ask him to study with you for your upcoming DA test."

"What upcoming DA test?" Rose asked, surprised.

"You will hear about it with all the other students, first day back to class," Severus smirked at her.

He turned the handle and left Hermione's quarters with a chuckle.

Rose shook her head and smiled. Things were going to change, but some things weren't.

"I better floo you dad and tell him you're here," Hermione said as she noted the time on her clock. "Is everything okay Rose? Do you have any questions for me?"

"Does he make you happier than dad did?" Rose asked, her voice caked with emotion.

"Oh, honey, they make me happy in different ways. Your dad was my first love, my first...everything. He's funny and will do anything to help someone. He's a great father and he'll always be special to me. But I wasn't happy, as a person, with him after a while. We grew apart and changed. Severus, well, he appreciates me as I am. He and I talk about so many things. We love the same music and books, he makes fun of me-in a good way, and he makes me feel very special. Your father was perfect for me when I was a girl, but I think Severus might be perfect for me as a woman. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of," Rose said honestly.

Hermione hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry it happened this way, but in some ways I'm glad. You had different questions then I think your brother will have, and if he'd been there you may not have asked them. I'm also happy Severus was here to answer some of them for you."

"Thanks mom, and I'm sorry I..."

"Don't ever be sorry for seeking me out. Ever." Hermione said seriously as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Dad's going to have a cow when you tell him about Professor Snape," Rose noted. "He still winces whenever he has to call Albus by his full name."

Hermione nodded. Remembering that even though Severus was a hero, Ron still had objections to Harry's choice of a middle name for his son.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow too," Hermione noted.

"And Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," Rose said. "They stayed over last night with Albus and Lily and James."

"And Uncle Harry too," Hermione winced. She had just spoken with him and Ginny before the holiday and they had been bugging her about dating again. They would be surprised that she had taken their advice.

"Go get on your pyjamas and I'll floo your dad so he knows you're safe," Hermione said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Rose walked toward her mother's bedroom and then stopped suddenly and turned to her mother.

"Mom, where was Professor Snape when I was in there?" She asked as she pointed at the bedroom.

"Hiding in the wardrobe in his boxers," Hermione said with a giggle. "But don't let on you know that."

Rose giggled at the image of her professor hiding from her in his underwear.

"Thanks mom," Rose smiled as she left the room.

Hermione smiled and crouched in front of the fire to floo Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a lovely holiday! Now, on with the show. Only a few chapters to go. We're all set to be done by New Year (I think). Let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was with a mixture of trepidation and excitement that Hermione stepped through the floo into Ron and Ingrid's house with Rose. She had been there before, briefly, but never for more than a few minutes. Her conversation with Hugo, Ron, Harry and Ginny, was probably going to take longer than that. Rose quickly abandoned her to find her brother.

"Hermione! So good to have you!" Ingrid said immediately in her broken English with a thick Swede accent.

"Thank you for having me," Hermione hugged the blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty. "And this must be Grace, I've seen pictures of you."

The baby in Ingrid's arms giggled and Ingrid immediately handed her to Hermione who cuddled her close.

"She's more gorgeous in person," Hermione declared as she kissed the top of Grace's head.

"She's good now, but wait until she wants food, then the devil comes out," Ingrid joked. "Ron is in the living room with Harry, he's supposed to be setting he table but...he is Ron"

Hermione smiled at the young woman knowing that Ingrid saw this behaviour as endearing and she came to know it as maddening. In her heart, Hermione hoped the same wouldn't eventually happen with Ingrid.

"I'll...I'll go in to see them then," Hermione said as she watched Ingrid flip pancakes effortlessly with her wand.

"Yes, and tell Ginny she was supposed to come back and help after delivering the maple syrup," Ingrid said with a smile.

"I will," Hermione said as she walked toward what she expected was the living room.

It was then that she heard Harry and Ron speaking in sharp voices on the other side of a closed door. She listened but couldn't make out the words, a muffilato had been cast.

"Boys?" She said as she opened the door with her free hand and peered around.

Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to look at her surprised.

"Mione!" Harry said as he shot Ron a dirty look and walked towards her. "You're here already."

"Did I interrupt...?" Hermione asked as she looked perplexed at their expressions.

"Tell us it's not true...that it's some sort of prank or..." Ron began.

"Ron!" Ginny elbowed him.

"What's a prank?" Hermione asked confused.

She watched Ginny snap the door shut with her wand and cast another muffilato on the room.

"Someone told Ginny last night that you're involved with the greasy git," Ron said, his voice accusatory.

"I'm sorry Hermione, Marine Charlemagne was at the party here last night and she said her cousins saw you two dining together and that you were quite...cozy." Ginny interrupted quickly.

"That you were all over each other," Ron added, incensed.

"She didn't say that Ron!" Harry snapped. "Is it true Hermione? Are you involved with Snape?"

"Well," she said as she shifted Grace on her hip. "He's not a greasy git for one thing, and yes, we are involved. But no, we weren't all over each other in public."

"Have you...have you told the kids?" Ron asked as he put his hands on his hips. "You should have spoken with me..."

"Rose knows, and I've come to talk to Hugo," Hermione said. "And what's it any business of yours who I date, Ronald?!"

"He'll be around my kids and..." Ron said with a raised voice.

"He's around your kids each day as a teacher, Ronald. He sees them more that you do!" Hermione snapped and Grace started to cry.

She handed Grace to Ron and took her hand, instantly feeling sorry for her tone and how she'd upset the baby.

"I'm sorry honey," she said softly to the baby as she calmed in her father's arms. She then raised her head to look at Ron. "Just because you have something against Severus, doesn't mean the kids should. Don't poison them to this."

"Why don't we all calm down," Harry said as he gestured toward a couch for them to sit on.

"Ginny I need you!" Ingrid called.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny said before she left the room in a huff.

Ron sat in a chair and Hermione sat on the couch with Harry.

"So this is serious, with Severus?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "I think so."

"And it's been going on for some time?" Harry asked.

"No, it's recent," she said as she narrowed her eyes at Ron. "I wanted the kids to know before they heard about it from others."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her and let out a huge 'huff'.

"So you're going to dig that up now, are you?" Ron said as he sat forward, angry.

"Ronald, our kids heard you were getting married from their cousins. Don't you think it would have been better to..."

"Lets stop the history lesson, and stay with the present," Harry interrupted, playing counsellor.

Hermione sat back into the couch. Ron sat back in his chair.

"So Rose knows?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "And soon Hugo will, but he's hearing it from me. I need you to be supportive of this, even if you're not, Ronald."

"So you want me to lie to my children so it's easier for you?" Ron asked.

"I did it for you," She said softly. "You moved in with Ingrid six months after we split, the divorce wasn't even final, and I told Rose and Hugo that I was glad you'd found someone, that you were happy, that you had moved in with her."

"You left me," Ron said slowly while clenching his teeth.

"Yes, but it didn't mean it was easy when you seemed to move on so quickly and happily," Hermione pointed out.

Ron slowly nodded his head in understanding. They always hurt each other with their words. As happy as she was for him, it didn't mean there wasn't any pain underneath it. The same was true for him.

"You've had someone all these years Ron." Hermione said as tears formed in her eyes. "I may have been the one to leave, but I've been alone for a long time, and I've finally found someone who makes me happy. Can't you at least swallow your comments around the kids?"

"I think that seems reasonable..." Harry began.

"Okay," Ron said softly as he looked at her. "He...he makes you happy, really happy?"

Hermione nodded in the affirmative.

"He treats you well?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione smiled.

"He's good with the kids?" Ron asked.

"Very."

"And if he treats you or the kids badly, I have permission to beat the tar out of him?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"Thought I might as well go for that too," he smiled at her. "Okay, you have my reluctant support."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled and then got up and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron stood with Grace in his arms and hugged Hermione. "I just want you to be happy Mione. I couldn't make that happen, but hopefully he can."

"We were happy for a while," Hermione said as she backed up from his embrace and held both sides of his face. "And we have two great kids."

"That we do," he said softly back to her.

"And now you have this little one," Hermione said as she grabbed Grace's foot and jiggled it. "And a wife that is way too good to you."

"Don't tell her that," Ron said softly.

"Secret's safe," Hermione whispered back as she stepped away from him.

Ron swallowed hard and bounced Grace.

She turned to Harry and smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem," Harry said softly as he straightened up from his seat.

Hermione let out the breath she was holding. "Any other pressing questions about me and Severus?"

"I have one." Harry joked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "so what's it like sleeping with an old man?"

"Harry!" She looked at him aghast and elbowed him in the gut. "You never change! But...maybe that's a question we should ask Ingrid?"

"Low blow," Ron snickered as he opened the door. "Low blow, Mione!"

The three of them walked from the room and went to help with breakfast. Hermione still had to talk to Hugo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Two in one night! I figured I owed it to you after the wait. If you have not read the chapter where Hermione tells Ron about Severus, go back one. Otherwise, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Hermione had stayed longer at Ron's than planned but all had gone well with Hugo. She went to her rooms, changed into some comfortable clothes and made the trip to Severus' quarters. His door opened as she was about to knock and she saw him sitting across the room, reading at his desk.

"You're quite late," he said as he peered over his book at her.

"Expecting me, were you?" She asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Charmed to your arrival; saved me the trip," he said as he removed his reading glasses and watched her walk over. "How'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well, once Ron and I had it out," she said as she leaned against the desk beside him.

"Had it out?" He inquired.

"Apparently it is a slow news week," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Patrice's cousin was at the party last night and spoke with Ginny."

"Oh," Severus said as he waited for her to continue.

"Ginny, smartly, only told Harry, and they told Ron this morning," Hermione explained. "He didn't take it well."

"That you were dating, or that you were dating...me?" Severus asked.

"The later," she said as she looked at him strangely. There was something different that she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm more interested in how Hugo took the news," Severus admitted.

"Well," she said as she uncrossed her arms. "He asked different questions than Rose, so it probably was better they learned separately."

"Like?"

Hermione giggled for a moment. "I told him he could call you Severus outside of class, and he asked if you had a nickname like Skip or Duke."

"Why the hell would I?" Severus asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's Quidditch," she explained. "The all have perfectly acceptable names like Constantine and Garrett but call themselves Chip and Hoover."

"Oh," he said understanding the question. "I was never called Hooper or Duke."

"I thought not," she said as she continued to look at him strangely. "He asked if we were moving in together."

"Did he?"

"I told him that we were perfectly happy in our own quarters," she explained. "And I also told him that I would have to figure out a way to let him know if I was at your place. In case he needed me."

"We can forward your floo calls when you're here," Severus said.

"He wanted to know if this meant he got an O in DDA," Hermione continued. "I told him definitely no."

"Thank you," Severus nodded.

"He asked if you had any children that were going to be like brothers to him," Hermione went on. "And finally, he asked how old you were."

"He seems quite interested in me, personally," Severus noted.

"It's a glamour!" She said excited.

"What's a...?" Severus' hand went to his hair and he sighed.

"Damn it! I forgot that today was the tenth of the month!" He said as he stood and walked toward a nearby mirror.

"I didn't think you were that vain," she said following him to the mirror and standing behind him in the reflection.

"Now you get to see my true hair color," Severus sighed as he looked at his reflection.

"I like it," Hermione said as she ran her hand through it. "It's still mainly black but with more grey running through it, it goes with your goatee better."

"Really?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side to look at it in the light.

"It's really sexy actually," she said as she ran her hands through it some more.

"Now you're just teasing," he said as he turned away from the mirror to face her.

"No, I really do like it better in it's natural state," Hermione said. "Honestly."

He narrowed his eyes and determined she was being honest.

"Leave it for the rest of the month and if you truly hate it, change it back," she said as she patted his chest.

"Agreed," he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"Any other glamours I should know about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he said honestly. "And you?"

She smiled at him. "A witch never tells."

"Those aren't your real teeth are they?" He asked jokingly. "You're really just like some gummy grandma."

"Stop!" She smacked at his chest. "I'll have you know, my teeth are 100% real and completely cavity-free."

"What about the rest of you?" Severus asked as he ran his hands up her body.

"Well, you've seen my stretch marks so I think it's pretty obvious that I didn't glamour anything like that away," she said with a smile.

"But, you have glamoured something, I can tell by the smile on your face," he said appraisingly. "I'll have to investigate further."

"You'll like that won't you?" She said with a sly smile.

"So will you," he said with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed at his comment as he pulled her against him.

"Did it really go well with Hugo?" He asked, obviously still a little worried.

"I think Rose told Albus before breakfast, even though she wasn't supposed to," Hermione said as she pushed some hair behind his ear. "Because Albus was quite complimentary toward you as we ate."

"It's nice to have a namesake stand up for you," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Middle name," Hermione reminded him.

"Name none the less," he said with a smirk. "And Rose?"

"More interested in gossip about Hugh and Zelda that us," Hermione said with a sigh.

"That's the way it should be," Severus said happily. "And Weasley?"

"We came to an...understanding," Hermione said quietly.

"You threatened to hex his bollacks off if he didn't grow up?" Severus asked.

"No, I just reminded him that I was supportive of his relationship with Ingrid only 6 months after we split and that he owed me the favour."

"Well done," Severus said as he looked into her eyes. "Anything else I should know?"

"No, that's it," she yawned and stretched. "Take me to bed."

He smiled at her and led her quietly to his bedroom where they curled up and slept more peacefully than last night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Okay, I lied. I posted 3 chapters today. So, if you have not read the last two, please do so before reading this one. Also, this one is quite racy so if you blush easily, just skip it. No major plot stuff except that there's a snow storm. I'd also like to remind everyone that this story is rated M so you need to be of age to be reading it-if you are not, please find other fanfic that is age appropriate. Now that I've said everything...please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

Severus Snape had to acknowledge that, in this moment, he was a very lucky man. It wasn't as if he thought himself unlucky, just tied down by a series of unfortunate events most of his life. Events that complicated his life in ways most others would avoid. Spying on Voldemort for one. Killing Dumbledore was another example of an event, that although unavoidable, was terribly unfortunate in that his dear friend was gone and he had to play the role of faithful servant to the Dark Lord. Some of the horrible acts he had to witness or partake in as a Death Eater were snapshots of his life he would rather avoid but that still haunted him when he found himself alone and unguarded.

But he would have to agree that a series of unexpected, yet fortunate events, had conspired to make him a lucky man this holiday season. Hermione's invitation to have drinks at her place for one. Their drunken fornication, which could have meant them avoiding each other until he retired, became positive when Hermione asked him to dinner instead of throwing him from her rooms.

And now, the snowstorm that blew into Hogwarts yesterday afternoon and still had not let up, had caused them to cocoon themselves in her rooms for over 24 hours making love. It was another fine example. And, as he sat on her couch watching her work his cock with her mouth and hand, Severus Snape believed that, although he wouldn't want to die, that if he did, he would consider himself both lucky and happy.

Her mouth was warm and wet as it pulled at his hard cock and he leaned forward and stretched an arm around her to gain access to her sex with his fingers. She pulled her arse back, away from him, denying him access but he still persisted.

It was early March and all of the talk about their relationship had died down. At first there had been comments in their classes. Something Severus put a stop to immediately by casting a spell in the classroom that anyone who spoke about their relationship turned blue for twenty-four hours. After a few examples, all comments stopped. Rose had been bothered by a few Slytherins but several detentions and many house points lost later, they didn't open their mouths around her anymore. Hugo, surprisingly had been unscathed by the comments and had actually become more popular among his friends because of his affiliation with Severus.

They had spent several meals together, many evenings at Hermione's, and one birthday. All had gone without a hitch and Severus had been easily accepted by her children.

Now, as the winds blew around the battlements, Severus and Hermione had taken a rare break from kids and classes to just enjoy each others company for a day. Rose and Hugo were with Ron and Ingrid for the weekend, so there would be no interruptions.

Pulling her mouth off his cock she looked up at him. "Just sit back and relax."

"But I..." he sputtered as he watched her mouth's decent back down his shaft. She grabbed his balls and tugged them slightly causing his head to roll back.

"Oh Merlin," he moaned as she continued her assault.

A series of pornographic images danced over his eyes as she continued to lathe his cock. Hermione coming above him as her breasts bounced in the moonlight, Hermione moaning in the shower as he took her from behind against the stone wall, Hermione bracing her foot against his shoulder as he made her come hard with his mouth, Hermione softly whimpering as he slowly made love to her on the couch...

"Oh, gods!" He groaned as he came into her mouth. He felt joy wash over him as she swallowed his cum and massaged his bare thighs.

When she had sucked the last of his juices she looked up at him. "You liked?"

"Come here," he said as he pulled her up to sit with him.

She smiled and joined him on the couch, closing his bathrobe around him before cuddling into his side.

"You are a talented witch, in more ways than one," he said as he kissed her temple. "Smart, beautiful, well-versed, enticing, and a sex fiend...how did I get so lucky?"

She laughed at his joke and swatted him playfully.

"I do mean that," he said honestly. "Are you sure you're not under some type of enchantment and are going to wake up and wonder what the devil...?"

She smiled at him and he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and looked at her with such intensity she found it hard to keep her eyes on his.

She smiled at him and kissed his thumb as it grazed her lips.

"I've never felt this way, ever," he admitted. "So you'll have to bear with me as I stumble through this."

"Okay," she said as her eyes welled up.

"I've known for this last year that I've been attracted to you, but it wasn't until recently that I realized I can't picture my life without you," he said as he rubbed circles on her thigh with the lightest touch of his fingers. "I know it's only been a few months, and it seems rash, but I am a man who knows his heart and, I am not twenty anymore. I love you, Hermione."

"Severus..."

"Don't feel you have to..." he said placing his hand on hers to quiet her. "I just want you to know my intentions."

"I love you too." She said with a smile.

He looked at her, surprised.

"I know my heart as well," she said as she placed her hand atop his. "Rose asked if you made me happier than Ron."

He nodded his head, encouraging her to continue.

"I told her Ron made me happy as a girl, early in life when I thought he was endearing. But that you make me happy as a woman, as the woman I've become and the woman I want to be."

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "All I want is you."

He smiled and reached down grabbing the sides of her head and pulling her toward him and kissing her soundly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: It's a short one but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. The end is near...**

* * *

They had fallen asleep half-naked on the couch in front of the fire after Severus had taken the time to cause her thighs to quiver. He had pulled a nearby throw over them as Hermione collapsed on his chest, sated and exhausted.

Around midnight Severus heard a series of pops from the fireplace indicating that someone was trying to communicate with Hermione.

"Hermione," he said as he shook her shoulder gently. "You need to get up, love."

"Too tired," she moaned softly.

"Someone's trying to talk through the floo," he said softly as he sat up and she slid off him slightly.

"What?" She asked, still drowsy.

"The floo," he said as he gestured toward it as he stood and looked for his pants and shirt. "Go put on some clothes and..."

"I blocked it when we came out here," she said as she ran a hand through her mangled hair and yawned, disoriented.

He pulled his pants on commando and started to snap on his shirt as quickly as possible.

"The children!" she said, realization hitting her, as she lunged for her wand and took the ward off.

"Hermione, you're not..." Severus began as he did up some buttons on his shirt.

"Bloody hell Mione, I've been trying to get through for ages!" Ron's voice snapped at her. "I'm coming through!"

Before they could protest Ron Weasley appeared at the entrance to her fireplace, dusting his shoulders off.

"Ronald!" Hermione said as she pulled the blanket up over her chest a little higher.

"Mione, what...? Profes...Snape? " Ron started but then stopped when he noticed Severus buttoning the last two buttons on his shirt, his pants still not completely done up, beside the couch she was sitting on and obviously naked.

"Turn around!" Hermione snapped at him.

Severus left the living room hastily.

"Mione, we were married for..." Ron started, quickly recovering from the sight before him. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

"It's not the point Ronald!" She snapped as she wrapped the blanket more tightly around her and stood.

Severus emerged from her bedroom carrying her bathrobe, which he brought to her.

"Do as the lady asks," Severus said menacingly to Ron.

Ron turned and shook his head. "Hugo hasn't come home yet, and I was thinking he might be here."

Hermione slipped into her bathrobe quickly. "What do you mean he's not home? It's it's..."

"After midnight, I know," Ron said. "Can I turn around now, I feel ridiculous."

"Yes," Hermione said as she walked toward him. "Where did he go?"

"He went out on his broom with some friends hours ago but I figured he was probably back at one of their places playing dragons or exploding snap," Ron explained.

"Have you contacted their parents?" Hermione asked as she paced in front of him.

"Stewart's parents are overnight at his grandmother's and Aubrey's staying with us for a few while his parents visit his nasty sister," Ron explained.

"Did you go by Stewart and Aubrey's places?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I have!" Ron snapped. "Do you honestly think I chose to interrupt this...without exhausting every other avenue?"

"There's no need to yell, Weasley," Severus said as he touched Hermione's elbow and paused her pacing.

"You...you just stay out of this!" Ron snapped at him as he pointed his finger at Severus.

"Severus has every right to..." Hermione began.

"I have to go and look for him some more," Ron said frustrated. "The storm is picking up and..."

"We've had horrible weather for over a day, is it just hitting you now?" Severus asked, his concern growing.

"It just started to get bad an hour ago, when he didn't make curfew I started to look and..."

"Curfew is when?" Severus asked as he threw on his frock coat.

"Midnight, but he's usually home early, not much of a party animal, that one," Ron said. "Why?"

"I'm coming to help," Severus said as he accio'd his robe from Hermione's bedroom. "If it's just started, he may have been caught on his broom unawares."

"I can find my son on my own, thanks," Ron said sharply.

"Severus is coming," Hermione said as she walked away from the men and toward her bedroom. "I'll be through in a minute."

"Ottery St Catchpole still?" Severus asked Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"If I told you someplace different you'd still find my place, wouldn't you?" Ron asked, defeated.

Severus merely looked at him.

"I'll see you there," Ron said as he stepped toward the fireplace, threw some floo and disappeared.

Severus followed him immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'm posting the last 3 chapters today (this is my second time trying) so hopefully all goes well. **

**Someone PM'd me worried that this story wasn't actually mine bc he/she had read something just like it a while ago. Thank you so much for being a vigilant reader! I wrote an early version of this story a year ago on my LJ site (Lunabeegood) under the title _A Christmas Wish_. I dusted it off, cleaned it up, added some more and rounded out the characters/story before posting it here under a new title (if you read the original there was a smarmy bit about Severus getting his Christmas wish). I like this version much better. **

**But, if you ever do see something you think an author may be passing off as their own, please call them out on it! It might be a case like mine, where I actually wrote both versions, or they may be stealing a story and passing it off as their own-which is so wrong! **

**Anyways, on with the show! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Severus had been searching for over two hours when his wand started to glow and vibrate in the woods. The warming charms he had cast were doing their job, but they didn't stop the blowing snow that seemed to be constantly hitting his face like needles.

He had sent Hermione back to the Weasley's house about 20 minutes ago with a promise to join her as soon as he had searched this last area. They had found Hugo's friend Aubrey who had at least been able to tell them they had been caught by the storm in a nearby wood, but had no information beyond that. The exact location of Hugo and Stewart was something they still were unable to determine.

Ron Weasley, his brother Fred, and his father were also searching the woods looking for the young men as temperatures dropped and winds picked up. It was a dire situation and the entire group was tense.

Severus followed his glowing wand into a rock outcropping and noticed a yellow jumper that seemed to be tucked in between two large boulders.

"Hugo?!" He called to the young man. He didn't move.

"Hugo!" He called again as he approached. It was then that Severus saw the blood on his head and the snapped tree branch next to him.

Despite his age, the high snow drifts, and the blowing winds, Severus made it to the boy's side a break neck speed and immediately saw his blue lips.

"Hugo!" He said loudly as he touched his cold skin and felt for a pulse. There was a faint one and he immediately cast a slight warming charm around Hugo and took off his cloak tucking it around the young boy's body. Severus examined his head and when Hugo groaned, let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Just then, he saw a patronus shoot up into the night sky. It was a raccoon, which indicated Arthur had found the other boy, Stewart. Severus gathered a groaning Hugo in his arms, as if he wasn't a sturdy 16 year old, and sent his patronus into the air before apparating them both back to Ottery St Catchpole.

"Oh, thank god!" Hermione shrieked as Severus popped into existence in their front entryway. Ingrid, Rose, and Hermione ran to take Hugo out of Severus' arms as he walked past them and gently placed the boy on the couch.

"He he..needs to be warmed slowly and some...someone needs to do a diagnos...a diagnostic on his head," Severus stuttered as the warmth hit him and he started to suddenly thaw.

"Go by the fire," Ingrid told Severus as she pulled out her wand to warm Hugo.

"Hugo? Hugo?" Hermione called to him as she patted his face. Rose just sat and cried silently as her brother's side.

The young boy groaned and Hermione let out a gasp and then started to cry over her son with Rose. "You're okay, you're going to be okay."

"He needs to go to St Mungo's," Ingrid said as she looked at the wisps in the air before him. "He has a concussion."

"I saw Snape's patronus!" Ron said as he burst through the front door covered in snow. His father close behind was helping a stumbling frozen Stewart through the door.

"Professor Snape, you found him!" Stewart gaped as he saw everyone huddled around Hugo.

"Stewart went for help when the branch fell on Hugo," Arthur explained as he helped the young man lower himself into a chair. "Stewart has a broken ankle."

"Why were you boys out in the storm! You should have come home straight away!" Molly snapped at the lot of them. "You could have all been killed and...and where are your wands?"

"At my house," Aubrey said sheepishly from the corner of the room. "We didn't want to break them while we flew."

"You idiots!" Rose snapped at Stewart and Aubrey.

"Hermione, he needs to go..." Severus reminded her as she fussed over Hugo and Ron sat on the edge of the couch rubbing his hands up and down his son's body to try and warm him.

"I'll get him," Ron said as he heaved up his son and walked towards the fireplace.

Severus moved aside so the father and son could get through. He knew in this moment time was of the essence and Hugo needed help as soon as possible.

"Thanks for finding him," Ron said softly as he walked past Severus, threw down the floo powder and called "St Mungos!"

Severus was still in shock over being thanked that he flinched when Hermione grabbed his hand seconds later.

"Come on," she said as she motioned toward the fireplace with Rose clutching her arm. Severus threw down the floo powder and arrived at St Mungos still holding her hand while Rose cried beside her.

"He may have frostbite," Hermione said absently as they followed behind Ron. He was walking toward a nearby empty bed while mediwitches scurried around them.

"He'll be fine," Severus re-assured her as he squeezed her hand. "He's young and healthy. He'll be up and playing Quidditch again in a few days."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Rose sniffled on the other side of Hermione.

Once Hugo was down on the bed, Hermione and Rose immediately started fussing over him as Ron and Severus together explained what had happened and the extent of the boy's injuries to the Healer in charge.

Moments later Molly, Fred, and Arthur arrived with the other two boys. Hugo's two friends needed to be assessed as well, although their injuries were not nearly as severe.

"Let us take it from here," the Healer said nicely as Hermione clung to her son's arm.

"Mione, come on," Ron said as he pulled at her shoulders gently. He managed to disengage Rose from her mother and send her out into the hallway.

"Can't I stay with him? I'm his mother and..."

"We can do this faster if we are alone to assess," the Healer said softly. "The waiting room and coffee shop are..."

"I don't want a bloody coffee!" Hermione said a little sharply. "I want my son to be..."

"Come on," Severus said as he took her hand and pulled her toward the door. "It'll only be a few minutes and then she can come back, right?"

"Of...of course," the Healer said, a little surprised by Hermione's tone.

"Come on, Hermione," Severus said softly as he placed an arm around her waist and guided her from the room.

Ron watched in awe as his dreaded Potions Professor spoke softly and gently to his ex-wife. It shocked him so badly he forgot to follow them out of the room.

"Um, sir?" The Healer asked.

"Oh, uh, right," Ron fumbled as he looked at the scene before him and then turned to look at his son who was slowly getting his color back. "If you need us we'll just be outside, okay?"

"Of course," the Healer smiled before she drew the curtain.

Hermione and Severus approached Molly and asked about the other boys. They had minor injuries, Arthur reported as he held his sniffling grand-daughter. Rose, apparently, was not good in a crisis. Molly inquired about her grandson and watched quite interested in the comings and goings of the various Healers into her grandson's room.

"Did you tell them about the gash?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, Molly, we did," Hermione said with a nod. "They are doing a diagnostic and then we'll know more."

"I...I read and article in Witch Weekly, about a girl who had a head injury and thought she was a duck...you've got to be careful about these things."

Severus watched as Hermione's eyes filled with tears and her head snapped back towards her son's room.

"Molly, why don't you and I go get some tea for everyone?" Severus said in a tone that didn't allow her to turn him down. "Hermione, you stay with Weasley."

Hermione nodded absently not turning back to the group as Ron looked at Severus, silently thanking him for taking his mother and her batty ideas as far away from them as possible.

'Next,' Ron thought. 'She'll be quoting the quibbler.'

Severus walked Molly away from the group and, when he turned at the door, saw Rose clutching her mother and Ron rubbing Hermione's back.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Yay! It looks like the site is back up! Here's the second last chapter. I'm posting three today so if you have not seen the last one go back and read it first.

* * *

"You have to stop that," Severus warned her as they walked from the Great Hall after breakfast.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked.

"Fussing over Hugo like that," Severus said as he held a door open for her. "He's quite embarrassed by it and you're starting to really upset him."

"It's only been a month!" Hermione snapped as they walked down an empty corridor. "He needs to eat more fruits and vegetables for the nutrients and..."

"And you're smothering him," Severus sighed.

"He almost died Severus!" Hermione snapped as he rushed her toward an empty classroom and pushed her inside. "You don't understand because you aren't his father and..."

"You are right, I am not his father, but I am...I am the person he came to because you haven't been listening," Severus supplied.

"What?!" Hermione asked, shocked.

"The last few nights...he's come by my quarters to see me," Severus explained. "He says he's told you to back off but you have not?"

Hermione said nothing and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You do understand that he feels foolish, correct? That the incident in the snowstorm is embarrassing for him and that your mother-hen routine just reminds him, and those around him, that he was a right idiot?"

"I...I didn't..."

"And you have to tell Ron to stop sending him Ingrid's bloody chicken soup," Severus continued. "He's a young man Hermione, trying to be brave and mature, but he feels like a fecking toddler with each soup delivery and every warning comment from you about nutrients."

"I wasn't aware that..."

"I may not be his father Hermione, but I know enough about young men trying to prove their manhood at his age," Severus said as his eyes quickly darted to his left forearm. "You are going to push him away and that's the last thing you want."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and Severus immediately regretted his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry...I..." he started.

"No, no, you're right," she said as she wiped at her eyes. "I knew I was getting at him but I didn't see it...I didn't see how..."

"Oh love," he said as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't get me wrong Severus, I'm glad he told you but...but I'm his mum and he..."

"Sometimes it's easier to tell someone close, but not a parent," Severus explained. "He's a lot like me in some ways...I didn't see it at first, but now I do. I care for Rose and Hugo and I'd hate to see them make mistakes I can prevent; mistakes that would hurt both them and you."

Hermione hugged him a little tighter and cried on his shoulder. "I just worry about him."

"I know," Severus said as he patted her hair. "But perhaps you can just back off for a little while? Give him some breathing room? He'll go back to eating his bloody turnips again once you stop reminding him to. That boy alone, I am convinced, is responsible for the two percent increase in food costs over the last few years."

Hermione laughed at his joke and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Whatever would I do without you?" She asked as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Let's not dare to find out," he smirked back at her before he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

She smiled up at him and felt him playfully smack her ass.

"You need to get to your first class," he said as he released her and noted the time.

"Let's have dinner, just the two of us, in my quarters tonight," Hermione said as she rushed to leave. "It'll keep me from giving Hugo the evil eye when I see him pass on the carrots."

"Sounds lovely," he smiled at her before she opened the door and made her way to her classroom.

Severus smiled to himself. Hugo will be pleased.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Here's my concluding chapter. Thank you to all my readers, followers, and especially my reviewers who enjoyed this story as much as I did. It's a snapshot in their life so it ends with the school year. I won't be writing an epilogue because I want to leave them just as they are. Please let me know what you think of my quickie fic and thanks for spending some of your holidays reading my work.

* * *

Hermione and Severus sat onstage and clapped as Rose crossed the stage and accepted her graduation diploma. Severus then rose from his seat and presented her with the Medal for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Rose, very formally, shook his hand when all she wanted to do was hug Severus and jump for joy.

Rose had been granted admission to the Limerick Wizarding School in Ireland for Defence Against the Dark Arts and was excited about moving away for the first time; the Auror Academy could wait.

Hugo had come to enjoy calling his professor 'Severus' while outside of classes and both children had come to accept and even enjoy their mother's relationship with the strict Professor.

Hermione and Severus as a couple had also grown. They maintained their own set of rooms but spent time with each other daily, sharing a life together with the luxury of also having their own space. She, Ron and Severus had come to an unspoken understanding; that all parents and partners had the best interest of the children at heart.

Rose was grinning from ear to ear after the ceremony as she hugged her mother, Severus, her father, Ingrid and her extended family.

"I don't know why I'm crying," Rose said as, embarrassed, she wiped tears from her face.

"You're mother was just the same," Severus said as he nudged Hermione.

"She balled like a baby," Ron agreed as he smiled at his beautiful daughter. "Couldn't understand a word she said."

"Stop it!" Hermione chastised everyone. "It's an emotional day and..."

"When do we eat?" Hugo asked as he eyed the refreshment table.

Grace toddled off toward the food table and Ingrid, already showing with their second child, followed close behind.

"I guess now," Rose smiled at her family.

"Rose, wait a second," Hermione said as she grabbed her elbow and prevented her from going further. "You're father and I got you a present."

"We figured before you go off to uni you might want a little adventure on your own," Ron said as he handed her an envelope.

Rose opened it and saw the itinterary for a wizarding trip to Peru.

"Sofie, Ismelda and James are also booked on the trip," Hermione said as her daughter started to jump up and down.

"Thanks!" Rose said as she launched herself into her parent's arms.

"You're welcome honey," Hermione said.

"Happy Graduation," Ron added.

"And after the trip you are flying to Mexico where you're meeting up with me, Severus, and Hugo for a tour of the Mayan ruins there. You'll be gone for a month." Hermione explained.

"A month?!" Rose yelled as she continued to jump.

"I think she's pleased," Severus noted dryly.

"Rose!" Ismelda yelled as she ran toward her friend. "Peru!"

The two girls veered off in a fit of excitement and Hermione knew that, despite the expense, it was the perfect gift for a daughter trying to spread her wings.

"We did well Mione," Ron said as he watched after their daughter.

"That we did," Hermione said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Ron, can you take Grace?" Ingrid yelled from the refreshment table where Grace was attempting to eat every sweet on the table. She was covered in icing and squirming in her mother's arms to reach more food.

"Oh, crap," Ron said under his breath as he ran for his daughter.

Severus casually put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him as they stood in the sunshine and watched Rose with her friends and Hugo stuffing his face.

"Hugo's meeting up with us in Mexico," Hermione said to him softly.

"I...I thought he was coming to Salem with us," Severus said as he turned to look at her.

"No, he'd decided to stay with Ron for the two weeks and then, when Rose joins us, he will as well," Hermione explained.

"He's more than welc..." Severus started.

"He knows that, but I think he wants some time with his dad before there's another baby competing for his time and affection." Hermione explained.

She leaned her head against Severus' shoulder.

"I am secretly pleased to have you all to myself," Hermione said as she too placed an arm around his waist. "That, and it's always been my wish to see Salem."

Severus nodded in agreement.

"You've done well Hermione," Severus said to her. "Two happy, smart, almost-adult children."

"Thank you," she smiled nostalgically. "I still remember them in nappies."

He kissed her temple softly.

"She'll be all the way in Ireland," Hermione mused.

"Not so far," he appeased. "And we'll enjoy the ruins this summer with her."

"True," Hermione said as she watched Ron and Ingrid catch a cake before Grace launched it onto the floor.

"I don't miss that though," Hermione chuckled as she nodded toward her ex-husband and his wife trying to catch Grace. "It's nice having some time for me...for us, now."

"That it is," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm so happy Severus," she said honestly as she turned and looked into his eyes.

"So am I," he grinned back before he moved away from her and took her by the arm. "Now stop being melancholy and let's get some lunch before Hugo eats everything and Grace destroys everything."

Hermione laughed at his joke and walked with him towards the rest of her family.


End file.
